


1001 oneshots

by turquoiseoverthesea



Category: 1001 Days (Visual Novel), One Thousand and One Days (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseoverthesea/pseuds/turquoiseoverthesea
Summary: Trying to write 1001 oneshots base on the visual novel One Thousand and One Days.





	1001 oneshots

The Dreamer is sitting on the edge of the building's roof, their feet dangling in the air. Under them, the citizens of Gehennam walk down the street, going on their usual day.

It is a perfect spot to hang, literally, but also to take a break from the dense crowd. Perched up here, they are undetected and no one can bother them. No one but the spymaster. Although they might owe him one for showing them the spot.

Alibaba joins the Dreamer, quietly settling down, leaning back on his hands. He seems lost in his thoughts. Taking the opportunity of his mind being elsewhere, they study the lotogh shamelessly. Although his mask hides his face, they note his smile through the gaps. It's barely there but judging from Alibaba's relax posture, they guess correctly. Perhaps the lack of people has something to do with this attitude... or could it be their presence?

Their attention shifts to his hand, a few inches away from theirs... almost purposefully place there. They stare straight ahead as their fingers move closer. From the corner of their eyes, they watch carefully for any reaction but Alibaba stays still. They press their pinky against his and Alibaba's pupils flicker to them. His hand moves over theirs and they intertwine their fingers together. That was easier than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short


End file.
